


Ullprès i altres captiveris

by Patatatxan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1a guerra màgica, AU, M/M, No sé si continuarà, Remus Lupin Never Went to Hogwarts, Slytherin Sirius Black, contingut fosc en general, dark au, de fet no ho sé perquè no sé com continuarà del tot lol, i suposo que afegiré/treuré si cal, més aviat Remus Lupin vivint tota la seva vida a la llopada amb l'Esquenagrisa, relacions complexes, send help, temes desagradables/controvertits en general
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Món alternatiu on el Sirius ha anat a Slytherin (ho sé, complicat, no?) i el Remus ha viscut tota la vida com un més de la llopada de l'Esquenagrisa.Per llimar tensions entre cavallers de la mort i criatures màgiques es decideix que convisquin  membres d'ambdós grups i aquest parell conviuen. La idea és fer que això tingui força trama a més de la sentimental, però falta que ho acabi haha...AVÍS: això està mort i enterrat. És a dir, de moment això està abandonat però em fa pena esborrar-lo així que aquí es queda. Mai se sap, potser en un futur em venen ganes de continuar...





	1. Pròleg

**Author's Note:**

> A veure, el que diu a les etiquetes, no he entrat en continguts específics perquè d'una banda em costa molt saber que pot ser necessari destacar i que no; d'altra perquè hi ha coses que no sé com aniran.  
> Però, en general, sí que volia fer una advertència: a mi m'agrada pensar-lo com un "dark au" o "univers alternatiu fosc" així que podeu trobar contingut complicadet en general. I mencions de temes desagradables amb facilitat i pocs miraments.

Veu els seus ulls d’un marró que es confon en alguns punts amb el daurat i, tot i que vol desviar la mirada, no pot evitar perdre's en la profunditat de la seva ira. Sí, ira sigui probablement el sentiment que predomina mentre l'està mirant. De fet, passen els segons i el Sirius sent la necessitat de trencar aquell contacte. En un principi la curiositat i la intensitat el feien voler descobrir a aquell noi però ara es sent incòmode: els seus ulls semblen una acusació muda.

_Quin dret tens a mirar-me? De debò et creus superior a mi? Per no ser el que soc, per no haver acabat així?_

El Sirius imagina la resta de la pitjor forma possible, veu també acusacions que sap que són impossibles de trobar en el noi, acusacions que només es pot fer ell mateix en els seus intents frustrats de deixar enrere el seus dimonis.

Probablement per això decideix que ha de vèncer a aquell noi. A la ment del Sirius s'ha convertit en un combat i no pensa perdre. S'estranya en sentir aquella emoció perduda: la competitivitat, les ànsies de demostrar-se com a millor, com a més valent. De fet, pensar-se com a valent és quelcom que li fa riure, de la forma més amarga possible. Només és capaç de reunir valor per mantenir la mirada amb un home-llop acorralat? El seu valor s'acaba aquí, en aquest gest inútil?

Nota com empassa saliva i s'adona de quelcom que no voldria acceptar: està perdent. La mirada d'aquell noi és més profunda que totes les seves inseguretats i intents de tapar-les, més fins i tot que els seus intents de mostrar una valentia que mai ha sentit; sembla que condemni totes les seves preocupacions com a banalitats, gairebé li nega tot el que implica la seva existència.

—Què, t'agrada el noi?

S'alegra d'escoltar en aquell moment la veu horriblement agradable d’aquell que sembla ser el líder i el culpable de tot allò. S'alegra només perquè li dona una excusa per tal de defugir aquell contacte que una altra part d'ell, potser una part gairebé oblidada de qui havia estat o qui hauria pogut arribar a ser, anhela tornar a trobar. Tanmateix imagina que aquells ulls segueixen clavats a la seva esquena.

—Suposo.

—No tinc tot el dia, t'has quedat mirant-lo com un idiota, queda-te'l. Tens bon gust, és un noi força ben plantat, encara està furiós després de tota la vida amb mi així que espero que me'l cuidis.

Pretén ser tan agradable amb el to de veu, ensucrant cada paraula que diu, que en escoltar-lo gairebé nota terrossos de sucre atrapats a la seva llengua, incapaç d’empassar-se'ls i deixant un gust desagradable. I tanmateix, sap que és còmplice de tot el que està passant, sap que en el moment en què ha entrat allà, disposat a fer el que l'han ordenat, està sent part d'allò que diu odiar, com porta fent des que ha nascut.

No li queda una altra que fer-ho:

—Dóna-me'l.

I aquelles paraules sonen com la seva sentència, tot i que encara no sàpiga exactament què impliquen.


	2. Parets blanques

El primer que li va cridar l'atenció van ser les parets blanques. El detall era banal però per algun motiu que no acabava d'entendre s'imaginava que viuria a unes masmorres o quelcom semblant; un lloc propi de mags foscos, una cambra de tortures, parets amb marques de sang.

Tanmateix tot era blanc i precisament aquesta blancor era la que el desconcertava i intimidava. Estava preparat per sentir-se pres de l'obscuritat d'on visqués i aquell color no sabia com prendre-se'l. De fet, el pis era brillant, entrava llum per totes bandes i gairebé l'enlluernava. Li feia la sensació que era el primer cop a la seva vida que havia estat en un lloc tan lluminós.

Precisament per això es sentia a la defensiva. Cohibit per un espai que no sabia com habitar i per aquella presència d'aquell noi amb qui suposava que hauria de conviure i que, només per això, es permetia odiar-lo.

El noi semblava incòmode. Ho semblava ja el primer cop que l'havia mirat, com si el seu cos no acabés de pertànyer a la capa formal que portava. De fet, el primer que havia fet en entrar a aquell lloc havia estat treure-se-la, i tot i que es podria pensar que era un gest prou normal en entrar a casa, el cert és que el petit sospir —que encara no sap si s'havia imaginat o s'havia produït realment— el va interpretar com una mena d'alleugeriment. Es preguntava si era capaç de sentir-se còmode davant la seva presència: una bèstia com ell, algú potencialment destructiu, un monstre. S'imaginava que no, o almenys si encara es podia refiar dels instints que li havien permès sobreviure fins al moment. La tensió de les espatlles semblava la prova definitiva. 

No podia evitar sentir una mena de poder davant aquella incomoditat del noi. Sí, havien de conviure, era el que tocava, però si es sentia incòmode, si havia pogut fer-li desviar la mirada quan l'havia mirat a través dels barrots potser les coses no anirien tan malament com es pensava.

—Em... Doncs...

No el va mirar i es va passar una mà pels cabells, aquells que li havien cridat l'atenció ja que els portava més llargs de l'habitual. No li trobava la mirada i no havia estat capaç de dir res d'interès. La jerarquia havia quedat clara, podria aprofitar-se de les circumstàncies, potser amb una mica de sort...

Regnava el silenci a aquella sala blanca de mobles funcionals que semblava que no havien tingut gaire ús. Les dues persones estaven dempeus a una distància que feia evident la incomoditat de l'escena. El Sirius seguia passant-se la mà pels cabells, com si aquell gest hagués de proporcionar-li algun tipus de resposta a què se suposava que havia de fer a continuació. L'altre noi s'havia proposat no col·laborar amb ell i va restar en silenci, no pensava parlar sinó era necessari.

Tenia força clar que la seva definició sobre el que era “necessari” resultava tan reduïda que podia estar-se tota l'eternitat callat. Alguns dirien que era tossut però què havia de motivar-lo a parlar amb algú així? O més aviat, tampoc creia que ell tingui interés a parlar amb un monstre com ell. Li feia la sensació que el pensava com si fos imbècil, com una mena d'animaló salvatge que a la mínima podia mossegar-lo. Però si la idea que no el podia entendre, que el llenguatge era una habilitat massa complicada per ell feia que l'infravalorés, podia continuar ajudant a crear aquella il·lusió.

Estava acostumat a sobreviure, a adaptar-se als estats d'ànim de la gent que estava per sobre d'ell, a detectar el mínim canvi d'humor i pensar de seguida en les maneres en com poder utilitzar-lo al seu favor; fos per lliurar-se d'un possible cop o que li fotessin pel cul, especialment quan tenia la zona irritada. Però en fi, no li havia quedat una altra opció. A vegades es sentia intel·ligent, més intel·ligent que la resta, que badaven com imbècils davant l'Ell, però el cert és que no era tan allò com petits intents de millorar la merda de vida que tenia.

Però no tenia sentit autocompadir-se, es sentia ridícul quan ho feia. De la mateixa manera que, quan es sentia més intel·ligent que els altres, no tardava en adonar-se que no, que el món no anava així, que si ho feia l'únic que aconseguia era deixar de veure perills, confiar-se, mostrar-se vulnerable. A més, quan odiava la resta de la llopada l'únic que aconseguia era desviar l'odi —que tenia pel món i cap a ell mateix— a objectius concrets que probablement eren tan desgraciats com ell. L'únic a qui podia odiar sense límits i sense sentir-se culpable, probablement, fos Ell. Però allò ja era més complicat. I de moment aquell noi, més aviat esquifit, potser per les espatlles i aquell intent d'amagar-se davant la seva presència, també podia ser víctima del seu odi.

El Sirius va sospirar omplint el silenci d'exasperació i va dir, encara veient-lo amb aquella mirada de la qual semblava que no hi havia manera d'escapar:

—M'entens quan et parlo?? Pots parlar??

La mirada continuava i el seu rostre seguia impertorbable. De debò havia de viure amb aquella mena de Criatura? Amb aquell mig home? Amb aquell... Pensaven per ell els mil prejudicis que li havien ensenyar a tenir en contra dels homes-llops. No sabia fins a quin punt era cert allò. De la mateixa manera que li costava saber, sobretot en aquells dies, a qui coi havia de creure, què coi se suposava què era el correcte. Però els seus dubtes morals no feien que l'expressió d'aquell individu que tenia al davant i amb qui havia de conviure fos menys molesta.

D'acord, ell mateix s'havia posat en aquell merder, havia acceptat aquella mena de pla de conciliació entre homes-llops i cavallers de la mort. A vegades la pregunta anava més enllà i es qüestionava per què no podia fugir de tota aquella guerra que l'havia volgut posar al centre i que ell sentia com quelcom força aliè a ell. Però en fi, estava allà, incapaç de fugir, amb un home-llop al davant que només sabia mirar-lo. Tot refotudament bé.

—Molt bé, molt bé, ja soc bastant dramàtic perquè, a sobre, em toqui fer monòlegs... —va tornar a sospirar i es va adonar que sí, que efectivament, era més dramàtic del necessari— O maleït sia tot! D'acord, d'acord. Suposo que t'hauré d'ensenyar la casa, en algun lloc hauràs de dormir, i t'haurem de tancar quan sigui lluna plena i... Ah, no sé? Com coi se suposa que haig de viure amb tu? A sobre ni parles. Vull dir, espero que m'entenguis, però és que... A qui se li acut que és una bona idea posar-me a viure amb tu?? Ah sí, clar, a la meva meravellosa mare... Ahh!

Va deixar de parlar. No obtenir resposta no ajudava i es sentia ridícul queixant-se en veu alta i explicant interioritats? No sabia si d'allò se'n podia dir així. El cert és que de pensar que, durant un temps indefinit, no podria ni fer els seus acostumats monòlegs sense tenir por que algú l'escoltés el feia frustrar-se davant les expectatives de futur. Sí, potser no l'entenia però hi havia certes coses que...

Que d'altra banda, sabia que potser estant en guerra posar-se a reflexionar en veu alta dient informacions compromeses no era gaire intel·ligent així que potser tenir un recordatori en forma de persona, si se'n podia dir així, al seu davant li serviria d'alguna cosa.

Era això optimisme? Potser no estava tan fotut, va pensar amargament el noi.

—En fi, aquesta porta és la teva habitació.

Seguia en silenci, intentant entendre que s'esperava d'ell en aquella situació. No acabava d'entendre qui era aquell noi amb qui li tocaria conviure. Sabia que era algú força alt a la jerarquia, al cap i a la fi l'havien regalat per alguna cosa. Esclau sexual? Una mena de guardaespatlles personal?

Poques coses se li ocorrien per les que es pensés que un home-llop pogués ser útil. De fet, en un principi estava prou convençut que era una qüestió de sexe, al cap i a la fi l'havia mirat amb aquella intensitat estranya, gairebé li havia semblat veure cert desig a la mirada. Tanmateix, un cop arribats al pis no havia gosat mirar-lo i intuïa els motius: les cicatrius. Al cap i a la fi la llum, la maleïda llum d'aquell pis, feien evidents les seves marques que cobrien tot el rostre que suposava que la foscor d'aquella cambra del seu primer encontre havia dissimulat.

Suposava que la reacció habitual devia ser aquella: fàstic. Estava tan acostumat a viure entre animals com ell que quan veia algú tan normal com aquell noi no sabia què pensar-ne. Les seves cicatrius eren marques de les què es sentia orgullós; havia sobreviscut, gairebé eren un símbol d'estatus.

Però no podia evitar comparar-se amb ell. La pell blanca d'aquell noi, tan blanca que et feia preguntar-te si no tenia algun problema, feia un contrast força agradable amb els cabells, mitjanament arrissats i negres que li queien fins a les espatlles.

No podia negar que era ben plantat. Tenia pinta de ser el nen mimat de la casa amb aquella mena de roba aristocràtica que el feia semblar més un càrrec nobiliari o potser una mena de vampir. Potser havia llegit massa novel·les però el cert és que es va perdre durant uns segons en la fantasia d'aquell noi com un vampir, potser a algú li havia semblat divertit ajuntar dues bèsties com aquelles, hi havia apostes sobre qui es mataria abans? No va poder evitar elevar una mica les comissures dels llavis davant d'aquell pensament, ignorant que l'altre el podia veure.

—T'estàs fotent de mi?

Com no podia ser d'una altra manera l'home-llop restava en silenci. Imaginava que aquell mig somriure no tenia res a veure amb ell, al cap i a la fi semblava que ignorava la seva existència. Però el cert és que aquell gest en el seu rostre impertorbable l'havia fet albirar quelcom més enllà d'aquella ira, quelcom que no sabia el què era però li despertava curiositat suficient i, perquè no dir-ho, l'atreia. No s'enganyava, si l'havia mirat com l'havia mirat, si la seva ira l'havia captivat, també hi tenia a veure que era atractiu.

Fos el que fos, fos més bèstia que home, fos algú incapaç d'entendre'l, fos aliè a ell, era un cos atractiu als seus ulls. Fins i tot aquelles cicatrius li semblaven exòtiques, com de novel·la d'aventures, com de personatge que ha viscut món. La seva presència, tal i com havia passat en aquella cel·la estranya on l'havia vist per primer cop, li recordava tot allò que podria haver estat i potser per allò —ignorant completament l'ésser que tenia al seu davant, només projectant-hi totes les seves inseguretats— veia una mena de reflex invertit. Qui fos realment aquell ésser, el que pensés, no entrava dintre de les seves preocupacions, però aquell somriure...

Aquell mig somriure, aquell simple gest que gairebé no arribava a ser res, volia dir alguna cosa i sense entendre el motiu l'interessava saber què era. 

Va allunyar-se intentant ignorar aquell renovat interès per ell, deixant-lo fer.

* * *

Amb el pas dels dies la sorpresa i ràbia de trobar-se un llit en una habitació amb la porta coberta de plata va passar a convertir-se en costum, tot i que com era habitual en ell encara conservava certa ira. Se suposava que havia de passar les nits de lluna plena en una presó com aquella? Agraïa tenir un llit per a ell sol ja que poques vegades havia tingut aquell luxe, a vegades enyorava tenir el contacte de la llopada a l'adormir-se, no tant el sexe esporàdic que en sortia d'aquell contacte, però aquella maleïda porta que havia de procurar de tocar amb alguna roba era un horror. Li semblava olorar la plata com si es tractés d'una olor fortíssima. Potser per allò sentir la seva pròpia olor el reconfortava i va estranyar-se quan un dia, en una de les excepcions a la norma, el noi es va dirigir a ell i li va dir:

—No penses dutxar-te?

Aquella pregunta implicava l'evident, que era brut, que era una bèstia, que l'ofenia només amb la seva presència, i sense saber perquè va sentir com si l'haguessin punxat a l'orgull. Li van venir ganes de placar-lo contra el terra, quelcom que hauria pogut fer amb els seus companys de llopada si s'haguessin passat dient alguna cosa que no li agradava. Tanmateix, en aquell cas, només se l'havia quedat mirant, com feia sempre, en silenci.

Havia passat el temps i el joc, força seriós d'altra banda, de simular que no l'entenia, començava a tenir fissures. Era cert que no tenien gaire contacte, que tampoc era necessari parlar gaire; ell s'estava a la seva habitació sense dir res o sortia sense dir a on anava i ell sense saber què fer ni on estaven preferia quedar-se en aquella casa, amb pocs ànims de sortir d'allà i perdre's per Londres. Però allò no implicava que en moments com aquells, on li venien ganes de dir-li qualsevol cosa o fotre-li un cop de puny, no fos complicat fer veure que no l'entenia. Va optar per una mirada indiferent que era la que intentava dirigir-li sempre que el sentia parlar, com si només sentís un so indesxifrable de la seva boca. Semblava que no havia funcionat.

—T'ha fet enfadar, veritat? A vegades no sé si sempre estàs enfadat o no, però estic segur que m'entens quan et parlo. Només et dic que en fi, estem convivint, el mínim que et demano és que et dutxis, no és tant, no?

Va desviar-li la mirada conscient que potser havia revelat massa, que no tenia tan control sobre com mirava als altres com li hagués agradat tenir. Allò l'aterria més del que volia acceptar. Si era tan evident en els seus gestos potser la seva supervivència no seria tan fàcil. Havia de cobrir aquelles inseguretats, havia d'aconseguir-ho...

Va intentar calmar-se, seguia sense preocupar-se per aquell noi, era cert que l'incomodava, l'odiava perquè d'alguna manera l'havia fet acabar allà i encara ara seguia sense entendre que hi feia. Havia investigat la casa, havia descobert l'única cosa que valia la pena de tot allò que era aquella mena d'estudi cobert de llibres on passava hores i hores llegint. Si havia de ser pres d'una situació que tampoc sabia si havia de tenir interès en entendre, almenys s'alegrava de poder matar les hores llegint tot el dia.

Reconeixia que les seves fantasies de vida tranquil·la més enllà de la llopada s'assemblaven força a allò, poder llegir durant tot un dia sense haver-se de preocupar per absolutament res del que passés al món.

Tanmateix, sabia que no era allò, només de pensar com s'acostava la lluna plena i com havia acabat imaginant-se que planejava tancar-lo en aquella habitació coberta de plata, la tranquil·litat que havia aconseguit en aquella petita habitació s'esfondrava i a vegades ni podia seguir centrat en les línies que es desdibuixaven al seu davant i perdien el sentit que havien pogut tenir fins aquell moment.

Es preguntava per què no fugia. Al cap i a la fi el deixava sol en aquell pis forces vegades, olorava una mena de màgia estranya a la porta que suposava que l'havia d'alertar dels seus intents de fugida en cas que es decidís a fer-ho, les finestres eren força altes tot i que allò no resultés un problema, però semblava que hi havia una mena de cercle de protecció màgica que s'estenia a tota la casa i no només a la porta. La màgia era potent i no semblava pertànyer al noi amb qui vivia, o no només, però el cert és que es veia capaç de poder-la intentar combatre. Potser hauria d'investigar-la amb cura, intentar entendre quin era l'encanteri o les bases que la feien funcionar, però el cert és que no tenia esma per fer-ho. El problema era què fer després de fugir.

La possibilitat que Ell el perseguís era gairebé una certesa. Només de pensar-ho sentia esgarrifances; els traïdors rebien un tracte “molt especial”. Aquelles dues paraules que havia sentit diverses vegades, sempre amb aquell to que de tan endolcit feia fàstic, en semblar un tracte especial, nou per cada traïdor, feien que la imaginació s'encarregués de tenyir-les dels pitjors colors. L'aterria aquella possibilitat i aquella habitació plena de llibres no parava de seduir-lo.

En sentir el soroll de la porta tancar-se va decidir anar al bany, volia rentar-se, però no volia donar-li el gust d'obeir-lo, per això s'havia esperat a que marxés. El cert és que l'intimidava aquella banyera de grans proporcions i precisament per allò l'havia evitat. No era enorme, o potser no ho era si es comparava amb d'altres, però pels seus estàndards era luxosa, massa. De fet tot el pis ho era. Volia ser funcional però tot i que el Remus havia viscut a diversos llocs, havia experimentat de tot, el cert és que seguia preferint obeint la seva part més animal i banyar-se en un llac. Potser no era el més útil, potser no era el més humà però es preguntava si realment aquella paraula podia aspirar a definir-lo.

La banyera, tanmateix, seguia davant seu, intimidant-lo ja que tenia dues aixetes. Suposava que una era d'aigua freda i l'altra calenta. No tenia ni idea de com funcionava. Es sentia ridícul, intimidat per una simple banyera. Potser per això s'havia descurat i...

No, el cert és que acostumat a les olors tan intenses (del bosc, dels seus companys, de l'escalfor corporal, del sexe...) aquell pis resultava insuportablement asèptic. Semblava un hospital i les parets no ajudaven a que pensés diferent. Provant d'entendre com funcionava va obrir la primera i es va sorprendre en notar que immediatament sortia calenta, cremant de fet. Va enretirar de seguida la mà davant aquell contacte. No sabia si sorprendre's davant d'aquell luxe absurd.

Deixant-se relaxar enmig d'aquella banyera que finalment havia aconseguit entendre com funcionava va deixar descansar el seu cos adonant-se de les tensions que encara sentia als músculs. Era difícil relaxar-se, fos a la llopada o fos allà, semblava que a la mínima et podia passar alguna cosa, però en la solitud d'aquell pis, només amb la presència ocasional d'aquell noi que no semblava ser gran cosa, en aquella banyera en particular, gairebé semblava fàcil oblidar-se de totes les preocupacions. Per uns segons es va permetre perdre's en aquella fantasia de seguretat.

* * *

No hi havia manera que s'acostumés a aquella situació. Tenir algú que no et dirigia paraula a casa teva era... Exasperant? Potser aquella era la paraula o simplement era tens, molt tens. Era saber que a la mínima que fes alguna cosa aquella mirada podia jutjar-lo, sentir que no hi havia racó d'aquell pis que no estigués sota la mirada de l'altre...

Sí, havia aconseguit fugir de casa seva amb l'excusa que s'hauria de fer càrrec d'un home-llop i que els seus _estimats_ pares no volien ni veure en pintura aquell monstre que estava obligat a comparèixer amb ell en diversos actes per demostrar “les relacions cordials entre els cavallers de la mort i les criatures màgiques” i agraïa no conviure amb la seva família però no deixava de ser una situació molesta.

Tot i això resultava graciós perquè per a tota aquella colla d'imbècils només eren monstres, no “criatures màgiques amb la mateixa dignitat que els mags”. Monstres útils, això sí. La guerra no es guanyava sola, i el Senyor de les forces del mal necessitava aquells reforços i tenir la seguretat que no hi havia guerres internes en el seu bàndol. Potser no havia estat gaire intel·ligent unir-los però en un intent de calmar rumors de les dues bandes havien acabat amb aquell pla estúpid de fer conviure joves de les dues bandes i presentar-los en llocs comuns per fer veure que tot anava bé.

Era ridícul perquè, com havia passat a l'honorable casa Black, l'únic resultat havia estat condemnar el seu primogènit a tenir aquella companyia poc agradable, lluny d'ells i només per poder demostrar que els Black eren una família de confiança, que obeïen els designis de Senyor de les forces del Mal, fins i tot quan semblaven despropòsits.

D'altra banda, era conscient que el Ministeri i la seva política cap a les criatures màgiques —nefasta, gairebé semblava prohibir-los respirar— potenciava que es veiessin seduïdes per les promeses de revolució. Fos el que canvi que fos, a pitjor no podia anar, suposava. I després estava el tema de matar _muggles_ que suposava que devia ser atractiu per criatures com els homes-llops.

Des que havia començat a conviure amb un, poc preocupat per la seva higiene, mut però alhora sorprenentment humà, preguntes que fins al moment no se li havien ocorregut li passaven pel cap. No menjaven junts però l'havia vist menjar coses que semblaven força humanes, un cop fins i tot l'havia vist menjant una torrada amb mantega. Apareixien tasses de té en els llocs menys inesperats, sovint encara amb les restes del líquid, ja fred. Un cop l'havia sorprès bevent aquell líquid fred i potser del dia anterior com si aquella tassa no hagués estat tota una nit, oblidada, a la taula de la cuina. Tot just després de beure-la, s'havia dirigit a rentar-la com si res i havia preparat un altre té.

Semblava addicte a aquella beguda i als llibres. El primer cop que l'havia vist a la biblioteca va ser per casualitat, va sorprendre's en veure aquella porta gairebé tancada i va entrellucar-lo per l'escletxa, intentant que no el descobrís. El veure'l segut al terra amb l'esquena recolzada a la paret, gairebé caient-se per l'equilibri inestable en el que es trobava, mentre llegia una de les poques novel·les que hi havia en aquella habitació, va semblar-li que descobria una nova faceta d'aquell estrany que habitava casa seva. Si d'aquell pis en podia dir així, si hi havia algun lloc que pogués denominar com a tal.

Per tot allò es preguntava què menjaven els licantrops? Quan era lluna plena canviaven d'hàbits? Què passaria quan es transformés? Estaven acostumats a matar humans? Feien diferències amb els mags? Fins i tot es preguntava si anatòmicament tenien alguna diferència amb els mags. Sense saber com, havia acabat comprant diversos llibres sobre el tema, sentia cada cop més curiositat però la informació sobre licantrops semblava escassa i de dubtosa qualitat.

Tanmateix, com hi havia poc a fer, s'havia aficionat a comprar llibres d'aquella mena, també d'altres ja que l'avorriment era un company habitual en aquells dies. Resultava que, contra tot pronòstic, la guerra era més aviat avorrida. Se suposava que tenia un rol important en tot allò però de moment només tocava esperar. No sabia el què ni per què, però esperaven. Mentrestant, només li quedava fer mots encreuats, llegir novel·les, ignorar l'existència d'aquell nou company de pis i les comunicacions rutinàries.

Va retornar al pis carregat potser amb massa llibres i pocs ànims de fer res. Va dirigir-se primer a la seva habitació per deixar els llibres però en adonar-se del gest absurd, tenint en compte que aquell pis tenia una habitació destinada a guardar llibres, va fer que pensés que més li valia canviar de rumb. Tanmateix, no es va atrevir, tenia por de trobar-se amb ell i no tenia ganes de tenir més contacte del necessari. No era la primera vegada que ho feia, intentava fugir d'aquell pis per no haver-se de trobar amb ell.

Va mirar els llibres que portava. Era evident que els que tractaven sobre criatures màgiques, en especial el que duia per títol: “Com defensar-se de licantrops”, seria millor que se'ls guardés per ell. O almenys no es sentia suficientment valent com per guardar-los a la prestatgeria estant ell al davant, però la resta? La resta eren novel·les, bé tenia dret a fer el que volgués a “casa seva”, no?

Va dirigir-se a la biblioteca amb passos incerts. Tot i que s'havia decidit a fer-ho sentia cert nerviosisme que no estava disposat a mostrar. Va obrir la porta gairebé d'un cop per reafirmar-se en la decisió que havia pres i es va sorprendre davant l'espectacle que hi havia dintre.

Estava adormit. Estirat al terra amb el llibre a la cara que semblava que ja li estava deixant una marca. Però el que veritablement li va cridar l'atenció van ser les puntes dels cabells mullades i una flaire, que no sabia si imaginava o era real, de sabó. Va fixar-se en un dels forats que tenien els seus mitjons i no va poder evitar pensar com algú com aquell noi podia ser una bèstia terrible. Imaginava que els llibres que havia comprat sobre com identificar un home-llop no incloïen detalls com: “els hi agrada beure el te i solen tenir els mitjons trencats, són despitats de mena i els hi agrada llegir”.

Va deixar els llibres que havia portat i va marxar de l'habitació intentant no fer soroll.

* * *

Quan es va despertar va notar una sensació habitual en ell, els ossos encarcarats i poques ganes de moure's; i una que no ho era tant, confusió. Hi havia un llençol estés sobre seu. Podia imaginar qui l'havia posat per sobre seu, no era difícil tenint en consideració el número de persones que vivien en aquell pis, el problema no era aquell.

El problema era que no s'havia despertat, que el seu cos s'havia relaxat tant després d'aquell bany que s'havia permès adormir-se sense estar alerta. Es maleïa per aquell descuit i el fet d'haver-se mostrat tan vulnerable davant d'ell però sobretot el maleïa a ell, com gosava fer-se càrrec del seu confort? De debò es pensava que allò mereixia la seva gratitud?

Va aixecar-se disposat a seguir amb el seu silenci com a forma de comunicació. Tot i la irritació que sentia cap al noi, de moment, seguiria amb aquella estratègia, potser un pel ridícula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si és tan desastre com ho penso ara o no. No sé si continuaré (vull pensar que sí, que tinc motivació) i suposo que això no ho llegirà ni interessarà a ningú així que intento no preocupar-me gaire.  
> En qualsevol cas, gràcies per llegir, si es dona el cas.


End file.
